1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elbow for fluid flow, and in particular, a fluid conducting elbow for an automotive engine.
2. Background Art
When fluid passes through a conventional fluid conducting elbow, the fluid flow becomes turbulent. The turbulence can be caused by a number of factors such as boundary layer separation, vortices, pressure waves, and cavitation. The turbulence also causes a drop in the fluid pressure through the elbow. In most circumstances, the turbulence and pressure drop are sought to be minimized so that the fluid flows smoother and with less resistance.
Various solutions to these problems are shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,465 issued to Jansen discloses an insert for placement within a conduit. The insert function to provide a quasi-laminar flow through the conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,934 issued to Welker discloses a conventional elbow having a plurality of vanes therein to guide the fluid and reduce turbulence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,661 issued to Cheng discloses a pre-rotator head ahead of the elbow to reduce turbulence in the pipe flow.
While these solutions may provide reduced turbulence and minimal back pressure, these solutions add costs and complicate the manufacture and assembly of the elbow.
Accordingly, a need exists for an elbow for fluid flow that has a minimal pressure drop that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and can readily replace existing elbows.